Amor sin fin
by yetsave
Summary: Pequeña historia de amor prohibido
1. Chapter 1

_**SEVERUS SNAPE - PROFESOR DE POCIONES EN EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS - TERCER CURSO – 37 AÑOS**_

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

¿Cómo ha pasado?, ¿Cuál fue el momento en el qué todo cambio? No sé responder a esa pregunta y tampoco sé si quiero saber el momento exacto, solo sé que lo que me hace sentir no lo sentí jamás por nadie, y por otro lado me siento como un pervertido, pues ella es tan joven… pero juro que no es eso, juro que me volví loco por ella y que no es un capricho y que no quiero aprovecharme de su inocencia ni de su bondad.

Solo sé que me conquisto con su inteligencia, con su gran corazón, y porque no decirlo, con su imponente belleza.

Ese cabello enmarañado y esos ojos capaces de penetrar en mi alma son mi perdición, una perdición absolutamente exquisita. Esos hermosos labios que me provocan besarla y esos pechos pequeños y firmes que se ajustan perfectamente a mi mano.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto que tenemos?, ¿Cómo nuestra relación de profesor-alumna ha llegado a ser algo más? Realmente lo desconozco, pero la realidad es que parezco un chiquillo enamorado por primera vez y que esto, lejos de asustarme o de hacerme sentir perdido, lo único que consigue es hacerme sentir ansioso, necesitado de su contacto, de su piel contra mi piel.

Falta media hora para su llegada y ya he comprobado por tercera vez que mi habitación este perfecta, que todo este tal cual a ella le gusta, quiero que se sienta cómoda, que sepa que haré todo para que ella no se arrepienta de su decisión de ser mi mujer algún día.

Son las vacaciones de navidad y sus padres se han ido a un simposio sobre odontología y la han dejado a mi cuidado, al cuidado del mejor amigo de su padre, pues él y yo somos amigos desde que éramos unos niños, y esto hace de esta situación algo todavía más terrible, pues no solo soy su profesor, sino que además la he visto crecer, la he visto convertirse en la mujer perfecta que es, la mujer que me ha aceptado pese a todos mis defectos y que me ama con la misma pasión con que yo la amo a ella.

Llaman a la puerta y sé que ya han llegado, sus padres me saludarán, me dejarán con su hija pidiéndome que la cuide con mi vida y yo en cuanto ellos desaparezcan por la puerta tomaré a su hija por la cintura, la acercaré a mi cuerpo deseoso de ella y la besaré con desesperación.

 **HERMIONE GRANGER – ESTUDIANTE EN EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS – TERCER CURSO - TRECE AÑOS**

Solo tengo trece años, algunos todavía me consideran una niña y me tratan como tal, pero él no, él me hace sentir mujer, me hace sentir segura y pese a la diferencia de edad y a que él es el mejor amigo de mi padre, yo no he podido evitar enamorarme de él. Y aunque al principio mi profesor y amigo de mi papá no quería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos hacia mí, al final logré que se diese cuenta de que no soy una chiquilla que no sabe lo que quiere, he logrado que se dé cuenta de que soy una mujer y de que lo amo como tal.

No sé exactamente en qué momento sucedió, en que momento el sentimiento de cariño y admiración que desde niña he sentido hacia él, de repente se convirtió en este amor que me vuelve loca y que no me permite pensar en nadie más.

A veces me preguntó qué pasaría si mi papá lo descubriese, si supiese que mi corazón pertenece a su amigo del alma, aquel a quien hasta hace poco yo consideraba solamente mi tío.

Mi mamá sabe que estoy enamorada, y a veces creo que ella sabe de quién, y que si no me dice nada es porque cree que el jamás se va a fijar en mi de esa manera y que mi amor por él no es más que un capricho de juventud. ¿Qué pasaría si ella supiese que nos vemos a escondidas en el colegio?, ¿Qué pensaría si supiese que las manos de mi profesor se han deslizado bajo mi falda en cada oportunidad que tenemos? Me da miedo de que algún día se enteren y de lo que le pasaría a él, así que le he hecho prometerme que por el momento y hasta que yo sea mayor de edad es mejor no contarles nada.

Estoy impaciente por llegar a su casa, es navidad y mis padres me han dejado a su cuidado, estoy ansiosa por sentir sus besos y sus caricias y estoy pletórica ante la posibilidad de por primera vez convertirme en su mujer, pues pese a que yo lo deseo con toda el alma, jamás he conseguido que nuestros encuentros fuesen más allá de alguna caricia furtiva por debajo de la ropa. Él pretende esperar a que sea su mujer y yo pretendo hacerlo caer, hacerle desear que sea suya en cuerpo como ya lo soy en alma.

Hemos llamado a su puerta y al abrirnos Severus está guapísimo con el pelo recogido en una coleta, con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca pegada a su escultural pecho. Ellos se han ido y Sev me ha tomado de la cintura, me ha acercado a su cuerpo y me ha besado con la misma pasión que me hace perder siempre la cordura.

 **SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA Y HE DECIDIDO PUBLICARLA EN ESTE FIN DE SEMANA. NO HABRÁ UNA CONTINUACIÓN ASÍ QUE DEJO A VUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN LO QUE HA PODIDO OCURRIR ESAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO A MIS HISTORIAS. SN VOSOTROS NO SON NADA.**

 **ESCRIBO ESTO SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO, LOS PERSONAJES Y HOGWARTS PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Está siendo un fin de semana maravilloso, después de dejarnos llevar por la pasión, aunque sin llegar a algo más que unas caricias, hemos ido a comprar para comer y quise sorprender a Hermione con su comida favorita, así que la eche de mi cocina y mientras ella estaba leyendo un libro en mi biblioteca personal, yo preparé una lasaña de carne.

Después de comer recogimos todo y luego fuimos a pasar la tarde montando a caballo, a las afueras de la ciudad, de vuelta a casa cenamos y vimos una película, Hermione se quedó dormida en mi regazo, así que la alcé y la llevé a dormir a mi dormitorio, mientras que yo dormiría en la habitación de invitados.

Llevaba una hora leyendo en la habitación, cuando escuche unos tímidos golpes en la puerta, deje el libro sobre el escritorio y le dije que pasase. Cuando la vi me quedé mudo, estaba realmente preciosa y muy sexy, se había puesto un picardías rojo y por encima llevaba una pequeña bata de seda negra sin abrochar y unos zapatos de tacón negro.

Hermione se acercó a mí y se sentó en mi regazo, iba a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pese a lo obvio de la respuesta, pero no me dio tiempo, pues me besó, un beso suave, y lento, el cual se fue intensificando.

Detuve los besos y las caricias y la levanté de mi regazo, ella me miro sorprendida y yo le sonreí, agarre su mano y la lleve hacia mi escritorio, donde había un espejo y la puse enfrente de este, entonces me acerqué a ella por su espalda y la abracé, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y me preguntó qué es lo que pasaba.

Mírate Hermione, ves lo hermosa que eres? Lo sexy que te encuentras ahora mismo con ese picardías?

Sev no entiendo.

Me separé de ella y le di la vuelta para que quedase parada frente a mí y le tome las manos nuevamente. Me acerqué y la bese en la mejilla, en la frente y luego en la boca, deteniéndome un poco en eso beso para poder degustar el sabor de su boca. Ella llevó sus brazos a mi cuello, intentado profundizar más el beso, pero no la dejé, y entonces en sus ojos vi la duda y el miedo a mi rechazo. Acaricié su mejilla, sus labios y su cuello, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo mis caricias, seguí bajando con mi mano derecha y le acaricie los pezones para continuar bajando, al llegar a su cintura la agarre y la acerqué a mi cuerpo.

Te deseo Hermione. (Ella me sonrió)

Te deseo como un loco y este deseo, este amor me está matando poco a poco porque eres toda una tentación, pero también eres solo una niña Hermione, una niña de apenas 13 años.

Ella me iba a replicar, notaba en su mirada esa determinación a no dejarme continuar hablando, así que puse mis dedos en su boca y le pedí que no dijese nada.

Nena, no te estoy rechazando, no estoy intentando decir que esto sea un error y no quiero que pienses que no puedo verte como a una mujer, porque está claro que eres una mujer, pero todavía no es el momento, conozcámonos mejor como hombre y mujer y no como la hija y el amigo de tu padre. Déjame enseñarte como soy de verdad, déjame demostrarte que mis sentimientos son profundos y déjame descubrir que tan reales son tus sentimientos hacia mí, antes de llevar esta relación que recién empieza, un paso más allá.

Mis sentimientos por ti son reales Severus, te amo, no quiero que lo dudes.

No lo dudo nena, pero seguirán siendo reales dentro de unos años?, estas segura de que no van a cambiar?. Eres tan joven pequeña. Démosle tiempo al tiempo, tomemos las cosas con calma. No estamos preparados para dar un paso más, yo, no estoy preparado.

Hermione se separó de mí, busco su bata de seda y se la volvió a poner cerrándola, yo pensé que lo había jodido todo, sin embargo se volvió a acercar a mí y me beso, un beso suave y tranquilo, cuando el beso termino se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación, y antes de salir…

Voy a demostrarte que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros y que te amo, y sí, tienes razón, ninguno de los dos está preparado para dar otro paso más en esta relación. Estoy cansada Sev, voy a mi habitación a dormir, te amo, pasa buena noche amor.

Y sin dejarme replicar nada, ella simplemente salió de mi habitación, y yo solo pude sonreír y decirle al vacío de mi habitación, que yo también la amaba.

Al día siguiente, cuando me levanté, me aseé y me vestí para después dirigirme a la cocina a desayunar. Al salir por la puerta de mi habitación, ella salía de la suya, me miró y extendió su mano esperando por la mía, se la tome y al llegar a su lado, con la otra mano la tomé de la cintura, la pegue a la puerta de su habitación y la besé. Luego nos separamos y ambos sonreímos.

Vamos a desayunar preciosa.

Era domingo y quería aprovechar el día al máximo con esa belleza de mujer, mi mujer, antes de que sus padres viniesen a recogerla para llevarla con ellos de nuevo a su casa.

 **MONTSE BLACK: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REWIEW, ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO, AL FINAL VOY A SEGUIRLA, YA QUE ME LO PEDISTE, AUNQUE VA A SER UNA HISTORIA CORTA, UNO O DOS CAPITULOS MÁS. ESTE CAPÍTULO TE LO DEDICO.**


	3. Conversando con Jean

**JEAN MADELINE GRANGER – MADRE DE HERMIONE Y DENTISTA – 39 AÑOS**

John y yo nos hemos ido este fin de semana los dos solos a un simposio de odontología y hemos dejado a nuestra hija de 13 años con el mejor amigo de mi esposo y aunque me fio de él, hay algo que me deja un poco inquieta, y es que sospecho que mi niña está enamorada de Severus.

Os preguntaréis como es que sospechando esto, soy capaz de dejarla a solas con él, pues bien, es que me fio de Severus y también porque siempre creí que nuestro amigo no le correspondía, hasta este viernes en el que la dejamos con él.

Al llegar me di cuenta de la mirada de Sev, y vi que la miraba como mi marido me mira a mí, la mira como Severus miraba a la zorra de Lily Evans cuando éramos unos adolescentes, y entonces supe que él, nuestro amigo, sentía algo por mi hija, pero también supe que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme y que él la iba a cuidar, además conozco su relación con mi marido, conozco muy bien la amistad que los une y sé, sin ningún género de dudas, que Severus jamás pondría esa amistad en peligro por un capricho y de repente me di cuenta de que me preocupaba más Severus que mi niña y eso es así porque sé que el cuándo se enamora lo hace de verdad y con todas las consecuencias, pero y ella?.

Mi hija es una buena niña pero es muy joven y yo no sé qué sería de Sev si mi Hermione un día se diese cuenta de que él solo era un capricho de juventud. Severus ha sufrido mucho por culpa de Lily y yo no quiero que vuelva a pasar por eso otra vez, así que tomé una decisión, hablaría con mi amigo nada más regresar del simposio.

 **DOMINGO POR LA NOCHE – 23:30 HORAS – CASA SNAPE**

 **NARRADORA (comentarios entre paréntesis).**

Jean llama a la casa de Severus, este al verla se sorprende, más por verla a ella sola que por otra cosa. Nada más abrir la puerta y verla allí parada, los pensamientos de Severus le dan mil y una vueltas a todas las posibilidades, y entonces lo intuye, Jean sabe lo suyo con Hermione, y el pánico se apodera de él, aunque, por supuesto, no lo deja entrever. Se aparta de la puerta dándole permiso a la madre de la mujer que ama, para entrar en su casa.

 **SEVERUS Y JEAN**

S- Siéntate Jean. ¿Está todo bien?

J- Perfectamente.

S- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

J- No quiero nada, lo único que quiero es que me digas que es lo que hay entre mi hija y tú.

S- Entre Hermione y yo no… (Jean lo interrumpe antes de que siga hablando)

J- Mira Severus Snape, ahora mismo estoy muy tranquila y dispuesta a hablar contigo, pero desde ya te digo que si esta conversación empieza contigo intentando mentirme, no te va a ir muy bien. Te recuerdo que mi hija es menor de edad todavía.

(Severus suspiro y la miro a los ojos sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar o que poder esperar de ella, hasta que por fin, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Severus se decidió a hablar).

S- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Jean?, ¿qué estoy enamorado de ella?, ¿qué ella es lo único que me ayuda a levantarme cada mañana?, ¿qué la amo?

J- Si esa es la verdad, entonces sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero que me digas, y si ella solo es un entretenimiento para ti, también quiero que me lo digas. ¿Qué sientes Severus?

S- Que amo a tu hija, que no puedo vivir sin ella. Lo siento, sé que es muy joven y probablemente estarás pensando lo peor de mí, pero…

(No sabía que más podía decirle, como explicarle a su mejor amiga, que se había enamorado de su única hija, Severus estaba seguro de que ella no lo entendería y que probablemente terminaría diciéndoselo a su marido y adiós a su amistad y a la mujer que ama. Por eso se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Jean).

(Severus está sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y su pelo largo y negro ocultando su rostro, entonces Jean se acercó a él, lo agarro por las manos y le obligo a que la mirase).

J- Sev, no estoy pensando mal de ti, te conozco lo suficiente como para dudar de ti, de tus sentimientos hacia mi hija. Sabía que ocurría algo desde el mismo momento en que la dejamos este viernes contigo, y aun así lo deje pasar y os deje estar juntos el fin de semana, simplemente necesitaba oírtelo decir a ti.

(Severus la mira sin poder creer lo que le oye y está a punto de decir algo cuando Jean levanta la mano pidiéndole silencio).

J- Pero Sev, ella es una niña, solo tiene 16 años. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que no estás enamorado de su juventud?, ¿qué esto que sientes ahora no se esfumará con el tiempo?

S- Me conoces mejor que eso Jean y sabes que no soy un hombre de medias tintas y que sé perfectamente lo que quiero y quiero a tu hija, la amo con el alma y tanto tú como John sabéis que cuando entrego mi corazón, lo entrego de verdad, sin medias tintas. Jamás he sentido por ninguna otra mujer lo que siento por Hermione, ni siquiera por Lily. Desde que estoy con tu hija no he vuelto a pensar en ella y me he dado cuenta de que esto que siento sí es amor de verdad. Y lo siento, pero no puedo ni quiero renunciar a ella.

(Jean sonrío ante las palabras de su amigo, pues eso era todo lo que ella quería oír, aun así, todavía tenía que transmitirle su miedo a cerca de los sentimientos de Hermione).

J- Escúchame bien Severus y por favor no me interrumpas. Entiendo que amas a mi hija y sé que nunca la vas a dañar, y entiendo también que no quieras perderla ni renunciar a ella, pero dime una cosa, ¿te has parado a pensar que quizás sus sentimientos hacia ti sean pasajeros, un amor de juventud y nada más?

S- Sí, en algún momento he llegado a pensarlo, pero Jean, ella me quiere, lo sé.

J- Te quiere ahora y estoy segura de que esos sentimientos son reales, pero solo tiene 13 años, todavía no ha vivido todo lo que tiene que vivir, ir a la universidad, viajar… ¿qué sucederá cuando ella quiera salir con las amigas, ir de cena y salir a bailar hasta las tantas?

S- Podemos hacer esas cosas juntos Jean.

J- ¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente? Tienes 37 años Sev. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver a salir otra vez de esa forma? Sev, ella es muy joven y dentro de poco querrá hacer las cosas que hacen los jóvenes a su edad. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vaya a la universidad y empiece a conocer a gente nuevo, a chicos de su edad? ¿Vas a renunciar a tu trabajo aquí para irte con ella?, ¿podrás soportar los celos al ver que con chicos de su edad podrá hacer cosas que tú ya has dejado atrás?

S- No lo sé Jean, no me había parado a pensar en eso, pero no puedo renunciar a ella.

J- Mira Severus, deja que ella experimente todas esas vivencias propias de su edad, déjala libre para vivir su juventud sin tenerla atada a unos sentimientos que probablemente cambien con el tiempo y si dentro de 4 años, cuando ella sea mayor de edad, sigue enamorada de ti y tu de ella, entonces no volveré a decir nada y encontrarás en mí el mayor apoyo que te puedas imaginar, y créeme que lo necesitaras. Simplemente piénsatelo, y no te preocupes por John, por el momento no sabrá nada.

(Jean se acerca a Severus y lo abraza y le pide que por favor se lo piense, lo que ella no sabe es que él ya ha tomado su decisión. Jean le da un beso en la mejilla, se separa de él y se va sin mirar atrás).

(Por primera vez en años, Severus Snape llora, llora porque sabe que su amiga tiene razón y llora porque, pese a que sabe que su amiga tiene razón, el dolor de la posible pérdida de Hermione es demasiado para soportarlo).


End file.
